


I will survive.

by Solar_exlispe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bullying, Cheating, Corruption, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Jealousy, Love Bites, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder Kink, Murder Mystery, Neglect, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar_exlispe/pseuds/Solar_exlispe
Summary: "Lee Jiwoo's body was discovered this morning in her apartment, police are not releasing many details but it is reported she was murdered. "The television turned off.He couldn't help it, the small smile crept up on his lips all on its own.He wasn't about to stop it.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Everyone/Everyone, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 2





	I will survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I've had this idea for a while.
> 
> Any characters or scenarios in this aren't real obviously, and I'm not saying these idols are murderers or cannibals like mentioned in the fanfic. 
> 
> Massive Trigger warning for this one. Specifics I will mention in each chapter, but otherwise heed this with caution. And trigger warning for my awful grammar, none of this is edited. I will probably edit this upon completion. As for you awaiting the one shots, I thank you for your patience, I will jump on it. 
> 
> And yes this is gay, very gay.   
> Everyone is gay.

"So what have we got?"   
He asked, pulling the gloves over his hands. As he stepped into the room, the stench was almost unbearable. The urge to puke was quick to sink its teeth into his throat. Being in this job, doing mankind's dirty work, it had it's sick benefits. Resisting the urge to emerge your weeks worth of dinner was one of them. The new deputy who imagined himself changing the world, as most police officers do on their first week stood to the sidelines. His half digested noodles laid strew out on street. 

"Lee Jiwoo, female. 17."  
In all his years of being a detective, he'd never seen anything like this. The condition of her body was blood curdling at first glance, and as you looked longer it revealed more of the secrets of her corpse. Her throat was slashed, vocal cords ripped out, stamped on, and shoved in a small pile under her hanging feet. Hung from the ceiling light, her skin had obvious discolouration so dead for atleast a few hours. 

The bulb of the light was missing. Reminiscent pieces of glass were stuck in her ears. Those brown luscious locks fragrant with her youth, a staple of her image, were matted with blood. As his eyes lingered every second longer, it only seemed to bring about another injury. He noticed the weird displacement of her kneecaps and the familiar purple bruises blossoming on her ankles. Her kneecaps were shattered. Her ankles stood in a similar state. 

There was so much injury to her body, it was unclear whether some were done while she was alive or post mortem. A investigation into the clear conclusion of what injury caused her death, would come back inconclusive. Blood loss probably. Detective Park cleared his throat, trying to piece together words of meaning to somehow shed light on the situation. 20 years in the force, yet here he stood. Speechless. Just about as clueless as the new police officers were. However, a blind man could even find the one conclusion to be drawn from this.   
This was a murder of pure rage.   
That was clear. 

In the distance, he could hear the media start scrambling around and he knew that the family would be demanding of some sort of answer. 

"Hyung?"  
The deputy asked, approaching the detective. He nodded to the silent question. Without further prompt, the deputy scurried off down the apartment stairs and made his way to the lobby. Outside the glass doors, he could see the press were armed and ready.

He gulped to himself mostly, trying to calm his nerves for the bombardment that laid ahead. Once the doors open, the uproar begun. 

"Deputy, is it true? This case is another victim of the faceless killer?"  
He offered up no word, and even without his nod, the look on his face told the answer. Detective Park cringed, turning his back on the glass doors as he stalked back into the apartment. 

As much as he wanted to play to the public attention and assure their safety was guaranteed, he couldn't bring himself to make an empty promise. Another quick glance over at the body, made Park pull his phone out. The contact he clicked on was already awaiting this call.  
"Governor?" He cleared his throat, taking a moment to step away from the corpse.

"Yes. She's been found. Enforce the curfew. They aren't safe anymore. We have a serial killer"


End file.
